50 Shades Of Potter
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: What will happen when Ginny reads a non-magic book and Harry tries to be her own Mr Grey?


_-POST HOGWARTS  
Time: 19 Years Later  
Location: The House in Grimmault's Place, Number 12, where Harry and his family are now leaving_

 _-HARRY AND GINNY ONE SHOT  
Time to write a funny one, I think xx_

After a long time growing up their children, working and making love to each other, Ginny Weasley-Potter started to get bored. She was now 36. She and Harry Potter, her husband, had already tried everything to bed. So, she tried to find something that could improve their sexual life.  
Once, she tried sexy lingerie. Firstly, it seemed to work, but then Harry couldn't open them for a while. When he did, Ginny was angry as hell and every sexual intence was gone for good.  
"You're Harry Potter, for Merlin's shake!" she was screaming, while Harry tried to calm her down. "You've faced dragons and you can't just open a fucking damn bra!"  
After that, Ginny never wore up sexy lingerie again.  
After a while, Hermione talked to her about a book she had never heard of.  
"It's called Fifty Shades Of Grey", Hermione informed her. "It's about a rich business man, who fells in love with a completely plaid girl".  
Then, she winged at her sister-in-law. "After I read it, my sexual life with Ron became much better!"  
That was enough to make Ginny think. A book which made your sex life better?  
"Where can I find it?" she asked Hermione curiously. "Aw, I can give you my own" she said. "It's at Muggle's book shops, Flourish & Blotts don't sell these stuff, unfortunately". And she blinked again at Ginny.

After a long, exhausting day at the Ministry, Harry finally got back to his house. He waited for tasting Ginny's delicious food and hearing his children's voices in his ears. When he was coming back to home, all his tiredness was away, because of his beloved family.  
He reached the door and opened it.  
"Honey? I'm home!" he shouted.  
No answer.  
"Albus?" he said. "Lily? James? Ginny? Anybody?"  
He walked his away to the living room. Then, he saw his wife on the cough, reading a book.  
"What's that book you're reading about?"  
Then, Ginny up his eyes on him. She seemed ashamed. "Umm nothing." she answered. "Just something to spend my time with"  
"50 Shades Of Grey?" he readed the title. "For Merlin's shake, Hermione was reading this too. Ron couldn't take his feet at the office!"  
"What happened?" Ginny asked, curiously. Harry gave her a suspicious look.  
"Hermione wanted to try all the things that had been written on this evil book, that's what happened!" he said, pointing at the book. "And I swear, baby, whatever it happens, I will never truss you with a rope". And then he left the room, taking his tie off, while Ginny gave him a strange glance.

Harry was relieved to see his wife had never touched this book again. At least when he was home.  
Ginny had finished the book in three days and was ecstatic about what she had read on it. As she could see, the heroine was completely delightful from her man. _This night_ , she decided _, I will ask Harry to_ _truss_ _me._

So that happened.  
The night came and Ginny decided to tell Harry what she wanted. Harry was full of lust tonight, he wanted to delight his wife by his own way. While he was kissing her neck, Ginny stopped him. Harry was confused. Did he made something wrong?  
"Well" Ginny saw his questioning expression. "I was wondering if- if we could do something different for once".  
Harry took that suspicious look again. "Like what?"  
Ginny blushed. "Well... Like trussing me?"  
Harry got nervous, as he understood.  
"Obviously, that book again!" he shouted. "Tomorrow I have to make a discussion with Ron about how I vorbid Mrs Granger to enter in my house!"  
"It's my house too, Potter!" Ginny answered angrily.  
Harry lost a breath. Ginny had never called him "Potter" in this tone before. "Listen" he started. "I'm more like the old-school type. I don't like such stuff, do you understand?" He looked directly in her eyes, his eyes we're burning. "I'm not Mr Grey, Ginny. And I will never be. I'm Harry Potter, your husband and if you don't want to have sex with me anymore, you can oddly go and find Mr Grey himself". He tried to hide a grin. And with these words, he turned his back to her and fell asleep.

The next days, Ginny was more aware of Harry. Even the nights. While he was trying to make a move to touch her, she was turning her back to him, like he did. So Harry understood. It was all about that stupid book. At the Office, Harry was complaing to Ron.  
"I can't stand this anymore!" Harry said once more this week. "She never leaves me even to touch her cheek! It's so annoying! And all this because of a stupid book!"  
Ron looked with him in sympathy. "I know, right? I don't really like kinky stuff either. But when Hermione read that idiotic book, she got mad! And it was a period I was being through what you are".  
Harry looked curious. "So what you did?"  
"I casted a Spell which is known as _The Spell Of The Bookworms_. It's one of Hermione's favourite spells"  
"And? What it does?" Harry asked fastly. "It awakens the character of the book you want. I gave life to Mr Grey and I learned all his dirty tricks. Maybe you should try it too" said Ron naturally. "It's simple. You wave your wand- this way- and say _Charactericus Awekenus!_ and _boom!_ that's all!"  
Harry's face was lighting. "I will try it" he said. "Thanks, buddy".

After he got back home, Harry find the book and casted the spell. Really, Mr Grey got out of the book in flesh and blood. He sat next to him at cough, like he was a real person. When Harry learned everything he wanted to from him, left him return to his paperland. Then he took the book when he found it and waited for his wife to come home.  
When Ginny got home, she found Harry half-naked; he only wore a jeans. His eyes were burning behind his glasses. Ginny's purse fell on the floor. Her mouth opened in dazzle. When did her husband became so hot? She reminded her of-  
"Well, Miss Weasley why are you so dressed up? It's hot in here" he asked in a deep, seductive voice. "Why don't you get them off? Or want me to do it for you?".  
Ginny looked suspicious. "I know what your game is, Potter" she said, while she was unbuttoning her blouse. "I think you said I can go and find Mr Grey himself if I don't want you anymore".  
"Ah, that's what I said?" Harry answered back, teasingly. "I changed my mind, Weasley. If you want a Mr Grey, you can have one. Me".  
Then, he undressed her slowly and took a black mask on her eyes. She couldn't see a thing. He drove her on a room, when he tried to truss her hands with a chair. But unfortunately, the rope wasn't too tight, in result Ginny fell on her knees, without see anything. Harry's plan wasn't going as he thought it would.  
Ginny, from the floor,was laughing. Harry was embarrased.  
"I just- I'm sorry, Ginny, I thought you'd- I told you I don't like those stuff-"  
That moment, Ginny shut his mouth with a kiss. "You are right" she said. "You're not Mr Grey. I don't want you to be." Her eyes were full of lust and love, true love.  
"You're my heroic Potter and I love you "  
Then, she started kissing him, putting fire on his body.  
"I love you too, Weasley" he whispered, between their kisses.  
Finally, Harry was sure he could delight his wife.  
 _Potters always know how to delight women,_ he was always saying to his older son. He was absolutely right. After a while, Ginny was screaming and gasping and moaning of delight, whispering lovingly his name.

 _Harry was proud of himself_ _._


End file.
